The present invention relates to automatic pinsetter bowling machines and, more particularly, to the deck chutes of such machines.
A deck chute consists of a funnel-like member formed of an elastomeric material such as rubber or polyurethane. A bowling pin enters a deck chute at the top and is fed by gravity down the chute to the pin deck, the mechanism which sets the pins for the bowler's first ball. Sometimes a bowling pin becomes stuck in the chute and fails to pass through to the pin deck. When this happens, the stuck pin must be freed manually. This delays the game and is a source of annoyance to the bowler by delaying the game. A delay also means a loss of revenue for the bowling center as fewer games can be played on the affected pinsetter. More serious, however, is the tendency of the deck chute to crack and break while in use. When this happens the foregoing problems are magnified to such an extent that the deck chute must be removed and replaced.